


Together?

by NovaCaelum



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: --bar Hunter, Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Songfic, kinda unrequited love, real names again!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby is making a decision that could change his life forever, but will his friends truly understand his choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot :D
> 
> **Song lyrics used:**  
>  _Fireworks - You Me at Six_
> 
> I might have been watching some Ambrollins videos on YouTube and I dunno, this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Originally I was gonna have them in an established relationship and have this event rock them but it changed while I was writing and I wanted to go with what felt more natural to write so it seemed better :)

Colby wasn't sure how his friends were going to react to the decision he was making, more than anything, he hoped that Jon would understand why he was doing this, at least maybe more than Joe would; he wouldn't be able to cope if Jon turned his back on him. He wasn't allowed to talk about what would happen tonight, and as they all got ready to go out and address the authority, he felt the weight of his decision beginning to grow on him; Colby practically jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "What's up with you, man?"

"Nothing, I'm just distracted."

"Don't worry about tonight, they've got nothing else to throw at us. And, even if they did, we'd overcome it, we always do. We're there for each other, right?"

"Right," Colby nodded, forcing a smile; Jon returned the smile, seemingly missing that it didn't seem completely there--either that, or he didn't care. As he turned away to finish getting ready, Colby bowed his head, trying to ignore the niggling thought in the back of his head, _'If only Jon knew the truth. He's your best-friend!'_ Colby shook his head, **no** , he was going through with this, he had to now, he was in too deep to back out.

_Remember when you were my boat and I was your sea?_  
_Together we'd float so delicately._  
_But that was back, when we could talk about anything._

He stood up and sorted himself out, making sure he was ready to go; Joe soon patted his shoulder too, giving him a reassuring smile that Colby somehow managed to return, and without anymore words between them, they were heading to the entrance for the ramp. The three of them entered as normal, when Hunter and Randy began to make their way down, Colby rolled out of the ring to grab a chair then rolled back in, he nearly missed when Hunter spoke, "There's always a plan b."

With a small pause, Colby rose the chair and hit Joe over the back, watching him collapse to the mat; Jon turned, shock clear in his features, Colby mouthed a small 'sorry', hoping Jon saw it before he began to hit him with the chair too. One it was all over, with a curb-stomp to Jon on the chair, Colby stood by Paul and Randy, barely able to force a menacing smirk onto his face; these were his friends, and he'd just turned his back on them.

_So this is the end of you and me._  
_We had a good run and I'm setting you free._  
_To do as you want, to do as you please..._  
_Without me._

Soon they were backstage, and without really thinking, Colby made his way to their locker room, Jon and Joe glared at him and he nearly backed out, "I'm sorry. I had no choice."

"You could have told us!"

"I wasn't allowed to," Colby didn't even have the strength to yell back at Jon, he was more angry at himself anyway, "It had to look real."

"Not that, Colby, that you were leaving us! You didn't need to warn us of the attack, but just _something_! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, Jon..."

"You must know! You don't just make that decision to turn on your friends--your **brothers**. I thought that's what we were, well, you fooled me!"

Joe stood up at that point, placing a hand on Jon's shoulder, "I'm pissed off too, believe me, but just try to calm down for a bit, let Colby think and then maybe he can open up."

"Screw you! Maybe I could put my fucking fist in his face!"

"I'm so sorry." Colby was quiet, that seemed to hit Jon, Colby was never quiet...Not unless he was really upset about something; Jon finally noticed something there, like Colby was holding back.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"Not both of you..."

Colby looked at Jon, Joe seemed to get the message and patted Jon's back, "Text if you need me, I'm going for a walk. And a hot shower." He left then, slightly bumping into Colby as he pushed past to the door.

"Well? And if it's any bullshit, I don't want to hear it."

"I love you, Jon."

Jon completely stopped at that, almost like all the anger seeped from his body... _It couldn't be true._ Colby would have said something sooner, he was using that small voice though, how he sounded when the Shield first formed, so sure of himself and what they were doing; he sounded honest now, but scared, probably because of what he had done. After all, how could Jon believe him? "Colby, you don't. You really don't, do us both a favour here and just cut the crap."

_And I'll say your name and in the same breath,_  
_I'll say something that I'll grow to regret._

"I'm not..." Colby was on the verge of tears now, he could feel his throat tightening and his eyes stinging; if Jon didn't believe him, he'd throw it all away in a blink, "I really love you and I'm sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know, if I could go back to when Hunter first came to me with this choice, I'd turn him down. If I knew you'd hate me, I'd quit."

Jon let out a small chuckle, he knew it sounded forced and far-too breathless, but Colby was upset and he probably wouldn't notice the difference, "I don't hate you and you shouldn't quit. You worked hard to get where you are...Even if you really fucking hurt me and gave me an awful headache, I want to see you rise and if you can, one day dismantle them from the inside-out. I want to see you stood on Hunter's body like it was nothing for you to turn away from them too."

"I'll try," Colby could still feel himself breaking; he gasped when Jon sprung over to him and hugged him close, "Jon?"

"Look, I'm still pissed off and I'm sorry I can't tell you that I feel the same. I love you, but like a friend--a brother, nothing more."

Colby felt the rest of the emotional weight lift off him, tears began streaming down his cheeks; Jon quickly rubbed them away, without thinking, Colby pulled Jon closer and kissed him. He had nothing to lose, Jon would push him away...But instead, Colby felt Jon returning the kiss, he almost pulled away in shock, he managed to hold on and deepened the kiss, desperate for more. As their tongues tangled, Colby found his hands wandering, while Jon's fingers twisted in his hair; eventually, they pulled away, needing to take a breath, "Jon?"

"I didn't say that I **couldn't** love you the same...But you know, they're going to make us feud and we'll have to play along, no more acting like we're friends, or anything else, okay?"

"I understand, can we maybe cuddle? I'd like to kiss you better too."

"Sure." Jon smiled softly; he might not be completely happy with having to be Colby's enemy in the ring, but maybe, just maybe, they could be friends--or something more, outside of the ring. And they could face whatever was coming their way, **together** , as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
